List of Lost Planet: Extreme Condition characters and adversaries
E.D.N. III which is a place where man attempted a new life after leaving a familiar planet which could be Earth. As they start life, the first ones to think on terraforming the planet was NEVEC, a large science enterprise. NEVEC, was the first to encounter the Akrid, the primary inhabitants of E.D.N. III. Years pass and a new group, led by Gale Holden studies an abandoned dome which belonged to NEVEC, no name is ever given for the group. As they enter the dome an enormous Akrid known as Green Eye. Green Eye decimates the group, Wayne Holden, Gale's son, is the only survivor. Wayne manages to escape, but is knocked unconscious and frozen for thirty years. Concurrently, NEVEC founded the Frontier Project which will be used by NEVEC to terraform E.D.N. III and get rid it of the Akrid. Meanwhile, some of the soldiers and people of NEVEC abandoned them and started the lawless Snow Pirates, some of which are known as the Crimson Pirates. The Snow Pirates fight against the NEVEC forces and the ferocious Akrid. Due to the new outbreaks, NEVEC steps up on their campaign to eliminate anyone who tries to interfere the Frontier Project. Snow Pirates A small group led by Luka are the main protagonists, though no name for the team is ever given. They are a separate force from the Crimson Pirates and NEVEC and are enemies of the two. Wayne Holden : Wayne is the main character on the game, who is portrayed in the likeness of actor Lee Byung-Hun. : In the beginning of the game, Wayne is frozen within a VS after a battle where his father, Gale, supposedly dies battling a vicious Akrid known as Green Eye. After being found and unfrozen 30 years later by Yuri, Luka and Rick, Wayne has no memory of his past, only remembering two things. The first is his name. The second is the death of his father at the hands of Green Eye. After a short while, though, Wayne starts to remember more about his past, including how to pilot a Vital Suit (VS), and more details about his father's death. : Wayne first assists Yuri, Luka and Rick mainly by entering combat for them, at first to wipe out Akrid hives, rival Snow Pirate groups, and eventually the NEVEC organization. Eventually, Wayne's battles lead him to confront the Green Eye, where he uses Gale's VS to slay the vicious Akrid. After killing the Green Eye, Wayne remembers the whole story of Gale's death: Gale was not killed by the Green Eye, but by NEVEC troopers, led by Bandero. Wayne's objective then changes to stopping NEVEC from executing its plan, the Frontier Project, something which his father also fought against. Wayne succeeds in dealing significant damage to NEVEC's operations, and eventually ends up battling and killing Bandero. Afterwards, by obtaining the final component to his unique Harmonizer, Wayne is able to activate the full capabilities of Gale's VS, and uses it to stop the Frontier Project and kill Dennis Isenberg, NEVEC's commander. However, in the end, the Harmonizer's completion causes Wayne to once again lose all his memories, but in the end Wayne is no longer needed to fight anyone anymore. Wayne is the owner of a unique prototype Harmonizer, a device that uses Thermal Energy (T-ENG) to heal bodily injuries and wounds. Wayne's Harmonizer, however, is somewhat flawed, in that it conflicts with his body. When Wayne was frozen, the Harmonizer kept him alive and at a young age, but also caused his amnesia. The Harmonizer also will not function without T-ENG, and without T-ENG, Wayne may suffer from severe seizures, or may suffer death. In the final stage of the story, Yuri gives Wayne a component that unlocks the Harmonizer's full capabilities. At full power, the Harmonizer transforms Gale's VS (which was intended to be passed down to Wayne) into a Gundam-like superweapon. However, the upgrade once again conflicts with Wayne's body, and erases his memories again. : Wayne is voiced by Josh Keaton. Yuri Solotov : Yuri is the scientist and medical officer of a small group consisting of himself, Luka, Rick, and eventually Wayne. Yuri's dream is to turn E.D.N. III into a warm planet where humanity can live comfortably and without worry of the Akrid. To this end, Yuri ends up joining forces with NEVEC behind the backs of Wayne, Luka and Rick, in order to help with the Frontier Project. However, when he discovers what the Frontier Project will do, he attempts to stop it but ends up being imprisoned and tortured. : While working for NEVEC, Yuri contacts Joe and tells him to meet up with Wayne and provide him with an upgrade for his Harmonizer. Afterwards, Yuri is arrested for "snooping around too much". By the time Luka and Rick find Yuri, he is already dying. Before his death, Yuri explains to Wayne the function of the Harmonizer upgrade, and pleads Wayne to stop the Frontier Project. He then passes away, much to the sorrow of Luka and Rick. : Yuri is voiced by Andrew Kishino. Luka : Luka is leader of the team, and is the one who found Wayne frozen in his VS. At first, Luka does not trust Wayne due to his mysterious background, but eventually learns to trust him. Throughout the story, Luka provides tactical and emotional support to Wayne. It is also hinted that Luka may have developed romantic feelings for Wayne throughout the story. : At the end of the story, Luka carries on Yuri's work at terraforming E.D.N. III, using a number of modified data posts to melt a large field of snow. : Luka is voiced by Christina Puccelli. Rick : Rick is Luka's energetic younger brother, and is a skilled technician. He usually helps Wayne by servicing VS's, including repairing Gale's VS. : After Wayne defeated Green Eye, Rick was attacked by NEVEC troopers, but Basil ended up saving his life. Working with Basil, Rick was separated by Luka and Wayne for a year, but was overjoyed when he found out his sister was still alive. He continued to assist in various ways, chiefly by saving Wayne and Joe's lives with an anti-VS rifle. : Rick is voiced by Justin Shenkarow. Basil :Basil is a soldier which normally arrived in E.D.N. III ten years before the death of Gale. Gale saved Basil from danger and like Wayne, he gave Basil a harmonizer although being a different type from Wayne's harmonizer. She managed to survive for thirty years after the death of Gale. When Basil was in the trailer, she talked to Wayne revealing when Gale died and secrets of the harmonizer which Wayne doesn't know. She is killed though when she tried to stop NEVEC soldiers from advancing to Wayne as they try to save Yuri. : Basil is voiced by Cricket Leigh. Crimson Pirate The Crimson Pirates were former soldiers of NEVEC or another group if there is. They are lawless and hostile against NEVEC due to them on trying to stop the frontier project. Their base is found near the Snow Plains on the cliff edges and in a highway just in the train station. Their VSs are lightweight and balanced although they lack firepower and some of them aren't stable. NEVEC NEVEC (Neo Venus Construction Company) is a science enterprise. They are the first to inhabit E.D.N. III and to think of terraforming the planet in order to turn it into a paradise and get rid of the Akrids. Due to their advance technology, they manage to develop laser weapons which are effective against both humans and VS also against Akrids. Ivan Solotov : Ivan Solotov is Yuri Solotov's father, and in the past was a NEVEC employee. He is never shown in the game, and was thought to have betrayed Gale Holden by leading him into a NEVEC trap. However, it is eventually discovered that Ivan was manipulated by NEVEC, likely by Dennis Isenberg. Dennis Isenberg : Dennis Isenberg (or Commander Isenberg) is the CEO of NEVEC, and brainfather of the Frontier Project. He often works as a political leader for his organization, and believes the Frontier Project will be for the greater good of humanity, despite its abominable cost in human lives. Despite his despicable method for colonizing EDEN-III, some people consider him a patriot and pioneer (mainly NEVEC employees). : Though he often works as a leader figure, he is still a skilled VS pilot. In the final level of the game, Isenberg battles against Wayne's ultimate VS with a NEVEC superweapon VS. In the end, though, Isenberg is shot and killed by Wayne. : Dennis is voiced James Sie. Bandero : Bandero is Commander Isenberg's second-in-command, and is an elite NEVEC VS ace. He comes across as sadistic and arrogant, believing himself to be the ultimate soldier. When he discovers that his Harmonizer is just a prototype for Wayne's, he is infuriated by the fact, and becomes determined to eliminate Wayne. : 30 years before the story's events, Bandero leads a NEVEC team to the lair of the Green Eye with the objective of eliminating Wayne's father, Gale. Bandero cruelly has Gale murdered by NEVEC troopers, requesting Gale to "try to have some dignity in death". 30 years later, Wayne learns of Bandero's role in Gale's death and attempts to kill him, but Bandero defeats Wayne and salvages Gale's VS (after severely damaging it). Later, Bandero has the VS modified, but is frustrated by the fact that he cannot unlock its full capabilities. Eventually, Bandero faces off again against Wayne, but this time Wayne defeats him. As his last act, Bandero tries to shoot Wayne with a pistol, but dies before he can pull the trigger. : Like Wayne and Basil, Bandero uses a Harmonizer, though his model is not as advanced as Wayne's (it is, however, more advanced than Basil's). : Bandero is voiced by Tim Russ. Joe : Joe is a member of NEVEC who ends up assisting Wayne in stopping the Frontier Project. He joined NEVEC in the hopes of ridding E.D.N. III of the Akrid, but did not realize the cost of the Frontier Project in human lives. : Joe was contacted by Yuri Solotov to locate Wayne and deliver an upgrade for Wayne's Harmonizer. This led to Joe being suspicious of his superiors when Dennis Isenberg, CEO of NEVEC, ordered him to find Wayne as well. Joe ended up leading Wayne into a trap, but was under the impression that it was only to distract Wayne. When he found out that NEVEC wanted Wayne dead, he saved Wayne from Bandero with an anti-VS rifle. He then helped Wayne reach NEVEC's main facility, and sabotaged the Frontier System. It is not known what happened to him afterwards, but it is likely he is still alive. : Joe is voiced by Nolan North. Akrid Akrids are the primary inhabitants of the planet E.D.N. III. They are first found and encountered by NEVEC. Akrids contain the thermal energy inside their bodies which protects them from the cold, and is also necessary to ensure the players survival. *'Trilid' - Trilids are small flying Akrids, with the appearance of a short centipede. Trilid's attack by hitting their targets at a high speed while rotating. They are the weakest of all the Akrids and only provide a small amount of Thermal Energy when killed. Their weakspot is located in the center of their heads. Due to their weakness, Trilid's group together with others and will form a swarm. *'Sepia' - Sepias are small Akrids which are capable of attacking by opening their jaws and charging towards the opponent while it is opened. They are easy to kill so they gather together with other Sepias. Sepia's and Bolsepia's can also be killed by hitting them with grapple hook. *'Sydsepia' - Sydsepias are most likely evolved from Sepias. They attack by a forward leap or are defending themselves by spitting an exploding acid at their foes in a ballistic manner. *'Bolsepia' - Bolsepias are small Akrids disame as Sepia's although have two different types of attack with one being disame as the Sepia and the other were they will explode violently which released something like lava or hot water. It will take Bolsepias time in order to be able to explode although if hit by weapons, whether inflating themselves or not, they will explode affecting anything in the range of their explosion. *'Genessa' - Genessas are normally Akrids although not in their appearance. Rather than attacking enemies, they will release small Akrids like Trilids, Sepias, and Bolsepias. They are commonly found attached to walls, in the ground or ceiling. *'Dongo' - Dongos are mid-sized Akrids which have horns in their back and two pincers which can stretch. Their weak spots (glows like how thermal energy does) are located in the back in order to avoid damaging it while they use their roll attack. Dongos will get turned around if been hit by the shotgun or explosives making them immobile. The larger Godon will only turn around by explosion and will roll through rolls unlike Dongos. *'Chryatis' - Chryatises are large Akrid which have long two front legs and heads. They are capable of attacking by swinging their legs in fast speed or using it to stab an enemy with incredible force. If both of their legs are destroyed, they will go down and will be immobile until killed. They are frequently encountered throughout the game. *'Gorechryatis' - The Gorechryatis are ten times larger than the normal Chryatis and are tougher and harder to defeat since also, their weak spots are covered with hard skin. They are very powerful that they can even destroy a couple of heavily armed VS. In Normal and Hard mode, their skins are impenetrable by non VS weapons. This are the shotgun and assault rifle. *'Raibee' - Raibees are wasp like large flying insects. They contain a large sizable weak spot found in their abdomen. Raibee's can attack by spitting fire or fireballs and by using their stinger which can generate electricity although it will render them immobile when they hit a wall. If one of their sets of wings are destroyed, Raibee's will go down and will be completely immobile. *'Skalt' - Skalts are plant like Akrids which contain ball shaped things in the top which are capable of shooting explosive spores. The spores will normally look like thorns and will regenerate back after a few seconds. Skalts are normally found with other Skalts and is unknown if how they manage to move underground. *'Jellon' - Jellons are big, jellyfish-like Akrid hovering in the air. They are able to produce Jellites which are able to grow quickly into Jellons if not destroyed for a matter of time. They explode violently if are hit multiple times or more than the ones that is needed to kill them. *'Jellite' - Jellites are small Jellons. They only pose threat to humans but not to VS. Jellites grow immediately into Jellons if left alive for a matter of time. *'Parajellon' - Parajellons are bigger than Jellons. They are able to produce Parajellites which are capable of growing immediately like Jellites. They produce a large electromagnetic field in their insides (Note that Parajellons can be seen having electric currents on their body) rather than producing a dangerous explosive attack. They emit large threat to Vital Suits but not to humans. *'Parajellite' - Parajellites are small Parajellons. Just like Parajellons, they are able to attack by exploding violently releasing a large electromagnetic field. Even with their small size, they can grow just like Jellites although Parajellites pose a threat also to Vital Suits but not much like Parajellites. *'Neegal' - Neegal are scorpion like Akrids which are able to glide in the air. Their stingers can extend a lot even with their size although if the stingers are destroyed (by shooting the thermal energy that is found that attaches the stinger and the body), it can't be regenerated although Neegals are still able to attack by their pincers. Category G Akrid *'Godon' - Godons are 5 times larger than normal Dongos. They are stronger, faster, and tougher than normal Dongos and will only get turned around when hit by a rocket launcher or an explosive while using its rolling attack. While rolling, it can also go through the sides of walls if it hits a dead end. *'Undeep' - Undeeps are giant worm-like Akrid and are ten times larger than humans. There are only few Undeeps and they are encountered in Mission 3. Even if they seem invulnerable, they can be killed by shooting all of their thermal spots. Killing them gives the player to unlock an achievement although the achievement will only be unlocked once one Undeep is killed and the mission is finished. *'Windega' - The Windega is a giant moth-like akrid which is being 1000 times larger than an original moth. It is so large that when it flies through places, it causes violent winds to form going to the direction where it is going. The Windega is also capable of shooting explosives having the shape of eggs. Just like the Undeep, killing the Windega will unlock an achievement but only after killing the Windega and after finishing the mission. *'Raibion' - The Raibion is a giant Raibee and is ten times more larger than it. It is fast even with its weight. The Raibion is able to create a group of Sepia-like Akrids which aim for the enemies and explode when it hits a solid object or hit by bullets. If one of its sets of wings is destroyed, the Raibion will go down like its smaller relatives and will be completely immobile until it regenerates back its wings after a few seconds. It is also capable of generating electricity through its stingers and will decrease half of the life of a VS or even more (depending on the difficulty). The Raibion contains a lot of attacks and most are hard to avoid. *'Queen' - The Queen is a giant Chryatis even more massive than the Gorechryatis. It has a large pair of destructible legs just like the Chryatis and another pair of small arms just near the two front legs. The Queen is completely immobile although it will stop it on inflicting a large amount of damage. The head of the Queen contains a weak spot, but is hard to shoot if both of its legs aren't destroyed. *'Green Eye' - The Green Eye is the largest of all the Akrids. The Green Eye is responsible for killing Gale, Wayne's father. It inhabits the abandoned dome. It is also capable of breathing a freezing breath and large ice stones. Due to its massive size, the Green Eye is able to immobilize enemies for a few seconds. The Green Eye has multiple weak points, although the second and third weak spots are only vulnerable once all of the first ones are destroyed. *'Tencale' - The Tencale is the most insect-like of all the Akrid due to its massive, spider-like appearance. It inhabits the thermal plant that was abandoned for three years. The Tencale is the only Akrid which is able to produce webs. Its legs are also destroyable like the Queen and Chryatis. If two are destroyed, the Tencale will go down and will be immobile, but will regenerate back its legs after a few seconds. *'Saizarod' - The Saizarod is a massive worm-like Akrid. Its skin is able to withstand the temperatures of lava, making it able to stay on it for an unlimited time (The lava is the place were the Saizarod lives and it cannot leave the lava or go through land). They have two tentacle like appendages which are called feelers. Unidentified Forces A group of Unidentified forces, being led by Gale and Wayne in the past, was a group which normally come to E.D.N. III searching the Abandoned Nevec Dome although only a few of this forces soldiers are seen in the prologue (the ones only on the patrolling squads). *'Gale Holden' : Gale is the father of the main protagonist, Wayne Holden. He is known to lead a group whose names have yet to be given. It is Possible that the group Gale leads is just his own private squad. Gale, saving Wayne from the Green Eye caused him his life. His VS though was found outside near the Abandoned Dome's entrance. : Gale is voiced by Dorian Harewood. Note - In a cutscene, it shows Bandero and a few Nevec Soldiers including Gale who has fallen to the ground. This indicates that Gale was killed by Bandero rather than the Green Eye indicating that Gale manages to escape from the Dome. See also *Homepage of Neo Venus Construction Company - a 'real' homepage of NEVEC, secretly run by CAPCOM. *NEVEC (Urban Dead Wiki)